Out of the Comfort Zone
by TheJetsetter
Summary: Korrine Cahill, daughter of Ian and Amy, was determined to become her own person without the clue hunt. Then her brother is kidnapped and she's thrown in a world she never intended to give into. Will she play the hero, or stand aside and wait it out?
1. Chapter 1

_Here it is masdames and monsieurs! My first chapter story. Korrine is completely determined to be her own person without the clue hunt. Then her brother is kidnapped. She's faced with a choice to become what she was always trying to get away from or to play the hero, the peacekeeper._

_Sounds deep, huh? Thats just the plot. I'll put humor in there I promise!_

_Please Review! If it sucks, I will delete it. I'm not unreasonable._

_And yeah, I just figured out these italics. Fun! It makes it more mysterious...and in the town of Forks, Bella would make a shocking discovery..._

_On with the story!_

* * *

><p><em>I'm my own person.<em>

Why can't anyone understand that?

I'm not a cross between my parents, nor am I a carbon copy of one or the other.

I have my own traits, interests, ambitions...

* * *

><p>"Hello! I'm Korrine Kabra Cahill!"<p>

"Oh, Amy and Ian's daughter? You don't look anything like them. Are you a Lucian or a Madrigal?"

* * *

><p><em>Why do they always ask?<em>

I know I don't look like them! Don't you think I've stared at a mirror before? I can see the blonde hair and the boring brown eyes. I know I'll never have jade or amber eyes. I know I won't ever have vibrant red or silken black hair.

I'm not as charming as my father. I'm not as smart as my mother.

_I'm not an active clue hunter._

* * *

><p>"How could a girl with such a legacy throw that all away?"<p>

* * *

><p><em>How could I not<em>? This god awful clue hunt is what killed my grandma and grandpa killed. Family friends dead. Countless injuries. So much pain caused...

I'm proud of my parents for what they did. It's just not what I do.

I don't constantly lie to people. I don't have an urge to bring people together.

I'm Korrine. I like to shop with my Aunt Natalie. I like to sing. To stargaze. To watch rain. I want to see the world. I want to major in English and to become a travel writer.

I was completely determined to be my own person.

Until my little brother was kidnapped.


	2. Later, Dweeb

Fighting zombies is not fun.

Bryce and I were playing Black Ops, much to my dismay. He got it today, on his 13th birthday, now that our parents considered him "mature."

Tsk. Im 17 and they still reprimand me on the length of my shorts.

20 minutes into the game and I decided to give him my gift. Jade eyes following me, I reached under the plush sofa and threw the silver wrapped gift at him. Bryce caught it, of course. The years of Madrigal training had served him well.

Madrigal or not, he tore into the gift like a hobo rips into a Happy Meal. When he saw it, his eyes lit up and he ran a hand through his glossy black hair. I examined his reaction closely.

My brother and I are as opposite as day and night. I have my mothers pale skin, with blond hair and brown eyes. I may be a bit of a black sheep, but I have my father's trademark smirk and my mother's nose.

Bryce is the spitting image of my father, the famed Ian Kabra. Tan, dark hair, and a tall, lean figure. He has my mother's eyes though. Jade green, sparkling, and intelligent. Those very eyes were lit up like Katy Perry fireworks. Uncle Dan's lopsided smile appeared on his face.

"Relient K concert tickets! These have been sold out for months! How did you get these? This is awesome!" he cried.

"Who's the best big sister in the world? "I asked smugly.

"Best and only!"

Mom and Dad took the moment to walk into the room. We straightened up instantly. They were both smiling happily. The smile lines in Mom's face showed and the concentration lines in Dad's forehead disappeared. I love my parents. It was obvious they loved eack other and their family so much. It made me proud to see how well we stand by each other.

"Bryce, you might want to take your game to Chad's house now. The movie starts in a couple hours and you can play against each other there. You'll just sit here all day if we don't intervene." Mom said.

"That's cool. Korrine's definitely not an expert." I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Later, dweeb." I said carelessly. Mom kissed him on the forehead and Dad handed him his game. He walked out his bike and waved goodbye while driving away.

"Be back by five!" Dad shouted.

"Mom, Dad, Im going to the mall with Zack and Hailey. I'll see you later!"

"Be back by five!" Dad declared. I rolled my eyes.

It took me about 20 minutes before I rolled up and parked my Bug at the mall sidewalk. I entered, head held high and strolled over to the usual table. Zack, my boyfriend, kissed my cheek and put an arm around my shoulders. Zack has been my boyfriend for two months now. He moved here to Boston from San Diego. He has the surfer tan, blue eyes, and blond hair. Zack sounds like a stereotype, but he loves to read, sing, and fix anything related to cars.

We walked around for a few hours, pausing to buy anything that caught our eye. Soon, five approaced and I waved goobye and headed home. Good thing I showed up on time.

The minute I walked in, Mom ran up and hugged me. Dad was standing at the front window and pacing.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I called Bryce to tell him he forgot his inhaler and he didn't answer. Then I called Chad and he said Bryce hadn't come to his house. Have you seen your brother? Where is Bryce?" My Dad asked.

I shook my head, in shock. Mom rushed to the phone to make a call to anyone, everyone. "Maybe he just stayed the night at a f-f-friend's. Her stutter surfaced only when she was really upset.

That night I couldn't sleep. I tossed and turned. "Later dweeb." echoed in my head. What if that was the last thing I ever said to Bryce? I tried to shake out of my fear. It'll all be okay. He'll be back tommorow.


	3. Surreal

The next morning was surreal.

No, scratch that. The whole day.

After the first rays of light peeked through Korrine's window blinds. She rushed downstairs. The home phone was on the dining room table and her parents were sitting around it. Both had dark circles under their eyes. They cradled their lattes like half milk-half coffee beverages could bring world peace.

She took this as a sign that Bryce wasn't home.

Korrine took her time, walking across the room to sit next to her mother. Amy didn't even look up at Korrine. She was stirring her coffee with her pinkie and when she pulled it out, her finger was red and burned.

They sat like that in silence for a while. Then the phone rang. Korrine's heart gave a lurch and she reached out to answer it, but her dad lunged onto the table to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Dan?"

"No, he hasn't."

"Alright."

"See you soon."

Neither her mom or her gave an effort to ask who it was. Soon enough, the doorbell rang, and in rushed Uncle Dan. His normally mischief filled eyes were dull and took a cup of coffee and sat at the table.

"Do you think the Vespers took him?" That was Uncle Dan. Straight to the point.

Amy took a long drink of her coffee and put it down like it could blow away with the wind.

"We dealt with them a long time ago. Maybe. It could be anyone. Any sick, twisted,child molester or rapist or serial killer! Taking a little boy off the road! My little boy! Bryce..Why? After all the hell I've been through in my life and karma takes away my child.." She broke off, sobbing quietly. Dad took her hand in his.

"It's awful to think...after all the enemies we've had, that anyone could have taken him. Bryce could be anywhere, with anyone."

They all sat in silence for a little bit, untill there was a rapping at the door. Ian, once again, flew to answer it.

It was Aunt Natalie. Dressed in designer sunglasses, and a rather drab black dress. She carried a tiny purse. Korrine suspected Natalie only used it to conceal a gun. She stepped inside and Dan groaned when he saw who it was. It doesn't matter what the occasion is. They will hate each other, no matter what.

"I called all the branch leaders, along with the police. Search parties are patroling every centimeter of Massachusetts for any trace."Natalie declared.

"Thank you , Natalie." Amy called softly.

_"I want my brother back." _Korrine whispered.

* * *

><p>They sat in the akward silence until 11 at night, and Korrine drifted upstairs to sleep. She laid there on her covers, the knot in her throat growing bigger and bigger. Then the waterworks started.<p>

Korrine couldn't help but wish she would have disappeared instead of Bryce. He was worth more than her.


	4. Numb

Well, here's my next chapter! But let's face it, only a few of you care. Really, I've barely gotten any reviews so this story is probably trash. I'm going to write until Im done. Comprende vu? I think I'll continue in Diary format for a while, though.

I havent done a disclaimer sooo. I dont own the 39 Clues or it would be a movie by now, following the book EXACTLY. Not like the chuffing PJO movie.

* * *

><p>August 1, 2011<p>

Dear Diary,

Bryce has been gone for two days now and...It's awful around here. Mom and Dad and let's face it, me, are nervous wrecks. Every time the door rings, or the phone, I run to it in the hope it's my brother saying he's coming home. The house feels so...alone. Like the heart of the house is gone. I know it's cliche but it's true. I want Bryce back.

I wish that it was me that was gone. Let's face the facts. Bryce was like the perfect son! Good grades, charming, and Madrigal agent. Im the one that looks different, not an active agent, and occasionally sneak out of my window. Hell, if I could choose who to go I'd choose me! Bryce didn't deserve any of this! He's off in danger, hurt, or maybe even dead...my little brother...

We don't get along very well. I was trying to be nice on his birthday. Usually we bicker about Cahill business, TV, anything you can pick a different side on. I still loved my brother!

I can still hear Mom crying on the first floor. Dad's trying so hard to comfort her, but to no avail. I'm crying too, in my room. I'm keeping an eye out the window so I can see clearly. Mom's pacing at the window next to the front door, and twice Dad's ran to the garage because he thought someone was opening it.

I don't feel like Mom and Dad do. I'm not terrified or worried. It's like I'm numb. I just can't wrap my head around this. It's only two days. He'll be back soon...Bryce'll come home. Please, please, come home.

Im crying too hard to write now.


	5. Distractions

Dear Diary,

Today are the auditions for the school talent show. This fact annoys me to no end. My little brother has vanished and life goes on without a hitch. Shouldn't they see how miserable I am? Shouldn't they be miserable too?

Apparently not.

I'd usually be really excited about this. The winning prize is a college scholarship to the school of your choice. I also happen to sing pretty well. Bryce and I used to sing and play the guitar but now... I know I'd have a pretty good chance, but I'm not sure. I've been pretty out of it lately. I have every excuse to!

My friends are urging me to try out. Maybe I should. Maybe It'll take my mind of Bryce. Just for a moment.

-Korrine 


End file.
